


Feyshaw

by WWolf2987



Category: Planet Exploration - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WWolf2987/pseuds/WWolf2987
Summary: This is my first time so let me know what I need to improve pls
Kudos: 1





	Feyshaw

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time so let me know what I need to improve pls

_Feyshaw_

The year is 3095. Earth is but a dumping ground for the poor. At the edge of galactic exploration, The crew of the SYR Fey has set off for the moon Feyshaw from Shaylarii, the home of the middle class. Crew leader Ryan Frazier is among the best, and as his crew of specialists. They are expected to arrive next year. 

_Chapter 1:_

November 3096

Exotic plants, animals. Rich water, soil. Warm climate and an Ancient Earth-like atmosphere. A perfect moon to colonize. The home of the upper classes. Guaranteed. 

Ryan checked his wrist pad, a last minute check to make sure they hadn't landed on the wrong planet. After a reassuring bleep to say they had in fact reached Feyshaw, he took his first step. He felt the soil hold up his weight for a moment before curling in defeat. He looked around this new land. Unknown birds flew through the air and small creatures scuttled through the grass. It was perfect. He felt other members of his crew push past, astonished whoahs and happy cries.

'You did it.' Whispered someone behind him.

Ryan grasped the hand of the person and pulled Lead biologist Naomi Skylarr into a hug. He pushed the hair out of her eyes before whispering back, 'No.' He kissed her, softly. 'We did it.' Naomi stared back at him, untold emotions flickering through her emerald green eyes.

Ryan's best friend, architect and bounty Hunter Max 'White' Domali walked out of the ship behind him. Of course, no one knew about the bounty Hunter bit. Other than Ryan. He grinned at Ryan before taking the hand of his girlfriend, Isabelle Quinn. As they stood there, more of the 300 strong crew began to emerge, bringing different pieces of equipment with them.

'This is ours.' 

Ryan smiled slightly. New cities, towns and homes. All because of him and his crew. A slight breeze flew through the landscape, pushing the green grass in one direction. The hills in the distance stood proud and unyielding . The scattered trees rustled on the horizon.

Nothing could end this moment.


End file.
